Heretofore, several types of mixed drink dispensing apparatus have been known and utilized in the art. An advancement in the art was presented in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,911, wherein an operator may select, by actuation of switches upon a keyboard, the beverage composition which he desires to dispense. The components so selected are dispensed simultaneously, and circuitry is included to total the price of the drink as a function of the components and volumes thereof which are dispensed. Indeed, this prior art teaching provides a system wherein an operator may select preprogrammed drinks, or concoct his own at the request of a customer, with the components of the drink being simultaneously dispensed on a command by the operator and the price thereof being automatically calculated. However, this prior art teaching relates to a single dispensing terminal or station wherein one dispensing head, cash drawer, keyboard selection means, cash display register, and the like are associated with the required control circuitry and beverage storage rack wherein storage is made of the beverages capable of being dispensed. While such system was found to be highly reliable and cost effective, it has become desirable to increase the number of dispensing terminals or stations without duplicating the control circuitry and beverage storage complexity of the system so that plural dispensing terminals may be incorporated in the system with only slight increases in cost.